


Dog-Sitting Has its Perks

by lecherbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, DOG FUCKING, Dog - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Mild Cum Inflation, Mild Cumflation, Other, POV First Person, Zoophilia, beastiality, dog-sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherbitch/pseuds/lecherbitch
Summary: The pay was barely on my mind when I downloaded Rover. I wanted to find the biggest, horniest dog to breed me for the weekend, and I found exactly what I wanted.
Relationships: human/dog - Relationship, original - Relationship, original human character(s)/dog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 481





	Dog-Sitting Has its Perks

I admit that I didn’t download the app with pure intentions. When Rover showed up in my list of recommended apps, I knew this was a perfect opportunity to get what I wanted. I’d of loved to own my own dog, but my ideal breed, the Doberman Pinscher, wasn’t very cheap, and with my current financial situation, caring for a dog was the last extra expense I needed. But by boarding a dog in my apartment, I was getting the best of both worlds. I’d get to be its breeder bitch, _and_ I was getting paid for it! I downloaded the app right away, signed up, and browsed through people in need of having their dog taken care of for the weekend. At first, I saw plenty of smaller female dogs-- Not what I was looking for. Just as I was about to give up, the perfect listing caught my eye.

Accentuating the dog’s body was a coat of black fur with a beautiful, healthy sheen to it. In some places, the coat was stippled with rusty brown, framing its strong limbs and jawline. Its eyes were piercing and dominant, pointed ears standing attentively atop its head. The Doberman in the picture could’ve been mistaken for a statue, it was the perfect example of its breed. I had found my mate. According to the listing, his name was Duke, and his owners, a couple only slightly older than me, would be going out of town on vacation over the weekend and needed someone to look after their companion. I would be more than happy to. The idea of essentially being _paid_ to be dominated and bred by such a gorgeous dog filled me with lust. I could hardly wait.

Although it was only a few days, it felt like it took _ages_ for the day of the couple’s departure- and more importantly, the day I would meet my mate for the weekend- to come around. As I pulled into their driveway, I saw that they were moving luggage out to their own car. They greeted me, putting aside their own preoccupation to let me know everything I needed to know about Duke. When he was fed, how long and how often to walk him for, his favorite toys, and so on… I was taking notes on everything I needed to do for him when they mentioned something rather unexpected.

“So, uh… This might sound a little awkward, but, um, I thought you should know,” One of the ladies giggled uncomfortably before continuing, “Duke hasn’t been fixed yet. We meant to get him fixed when we adopted him, but uh… Things just kept coming up, and we kept having to push back the date, and then eventually we just like, totally forgot about it! So if he gets a little, y’know, frisky, that’s why. Just tell him no, be stern, and eventually he’ll settle down.”

I laughed, told her it would be fine, and with that information, all of my blood immediately rushed to my dick. I was about to be in for one of the best weekends of my life. I was worried I might have to do some tricks in order to get Duke interested in me, but it looked like that wouldn’t be necessary after all. I knew dogs well enough to know that if you got a horny dog even a little interested and then got yourself on your hands and knees, it was their instinct to mount you. I couldn’t wait to see how big Duke’s hot, red cock was. The couple finished their explanation of how to care for their pet, and as one of the two packed a box of Duke’s supplies into my little car, the other brought the Doberman himself out on a sturdy black leash. He was bigger than I’d expected, his head coming up to my waist. I held out a hand for him to sniff, and he cautiously approached me, sniffing my hand for a moment before allowing me to pet him.

“He might look pretty stoic in the photos, but he’s a gentle giant in pers-” The other lady interrupted herself as Duke moved his muzzle to my crotch, prodding me with his snout.

“I’m so sorry! Duke, cut that out! Maybe a bit _too_ friendly sometimes!” She finished, pulling him back from me. I once again told her it was fine, dogs will do what dogs will do after all. Silently I thanked myself for wearing a longer, baggier shirt today. I was already turned on from the thought alone, but this pushed me over the edge. If I’d worn a normal shirt, I was certain the tent in my pants would be visible, and I really didn’t want to have to deal with that in front of these women. The one holding the leash handed it to me, thanked me, wished me luck, and I led Duke into the back of my car before shutting the door behind him.

It took a lot of willpower not to palm myself through my jeans on the way home. I hadn’t jerked off since I accepted the job a few days ago in preparation for this, and I was horny out of my mind as a result. I got home, brought Duke and his supplies in, closed all of my curtains, and turned the TV on for background noise, _just_ in case the walls here were thinner than I anticipated. I took the leash off of Duke, tossing the leather cord onto my kitchen counter, and called him into my bed room, where I had already put down some towels on the floor. I was _beyond_ ready for this. I shut the door behind us before I immediately began to strip, my dick still just as hard as it had been since Duke unwittingly rubbed me through my jeans earlier. Duke stood at the door, tail wagging in excitement. It almost seemed like he knew what was coming.

Once I was nude, I sank to the floor, poured some lube onto my fingers, and began preparing myself for my breeding. I still didn’t know how big he was and I wanted to make sure every inch of that cock was going inside of me, knot and all. Pistoning two fingers in and out of my hole, I neglected my member, which was now leaking a little bit of pre. I wanted to savor that for when I was being fucked by Duke, after all. I added a third finger, and then a fourth, my insides stretching to accommodate. Just as I was about to call him over, I felt hot breath on my ass as I realized Duke was taking the initiative. As I removed my fingers, Duke lapped at my entrance, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. My cock throbbed with want. I was ready for this animal to take me. I adjusted my position slightly, spreading my legs a bit more and turning to look behind me. The cock of the doberman was unsheathed and was easy 10 inches in length. I could see the beginnings of his knot inflating, and I licked my lips in anticipation as the 70-pound dog mounted me. His sleek fur rubbed against my back, paws wrapping around my waist as he bucked his hips against me, his cock trying to make purchase with my hole.

Balancing on one arm, I reached behind me, grabbing the wet, hot cock and stroking it as I aligned it with me. Duke thrust his hips harshly, and in a smooth motion entered me. With each thrust, I felt Duke’s cock hit a deeper point inside of me. Angling my ass more upwards, the pointed tip of the canine cock dragged against my prostate, and I moaned, wavering as my arms weakened from the strain and strength of Duke pounding into me. This was better than any human cock I’d ever felt, the thrusts so primal as Duke panted above me. I began stroking myself in time with his thrusts, knowing that while I may not last long I had a whole weekend to make up for it. More precum streamed from the tip of my cock, which paled in comparison to that of the 10-inch beast currently breeding me. I felt full, more full than I ever had, and if I could I knew I’d want to feel like this forever, to always be the bitch of a more powerful and dominant creature.

The thrusting of my superior became more frenzied and needy, and I felt his knot starting to swell as it took more and more effort for Duke’s appendage to enter and exit me. I kept up the pace with my strokes, knowing that both of us were at the edge. Duke’s knot popped in and out of me a few more times before one last entrance filled me completely, tying us together. As hot cum began to paint my insides, I too went over the edge, cumming hard all over my hand and onto the towel I’d fortunately had the foresight to put below us. My arms gave out from under me, and I collapsed onto the floor, my head empty of thoughts and my ass full of canine cum. Duke continued rutting into me, his thrusts more shallow and gentle than before but still deep within me. The room was silent but for the TV and our heavy breaths. After a few moments, the doberman ceased his rutting and dismounted me, setting the knot into place. His cum continued to gush inside of me. I looked down at my stomach and could see a slight bulge from the sheer amount of cum Duke was pumping into me, the visual causing arousal to churn deep within me.

I was fully prepared to wait out the next half hour or so on the floor tied to this beast, when I heard my phone buzz. I sat up on my elbows, grappling for it on the edge of the bed. Retrieving it, I looked at who was calling. Naturally, it was Duke’s owners. I answered the call, moving the phone to my ear.

“Oh, there was one last thing we forgot to tell you! In the box with all his stuff is this special food, he’s on a diet because sometimes he has tummy troubles. You only need to give it to him once per day, we usually feed it to him before bed time but the time of day doesn’t matter too much. How’s he liking your apartment? He hasn’t broken anything, I hope?” One of the girls blurted out. In the background I could hear indie music playing over the radio, as well as the normal sounds of the open road. I opened my mouth to answer, and that’s when Duke decided to pull away slightly. I guess his interest was peaked by the sound of a familiar voice over my phone. The sensation of his thick knot rubbing against my insides pushed me over the edge again, and I started to let out a low moan before catching myself.

“Ohhh _nope_! Everything is great so far! He’s a _wonderful_ dog, I love him already! _”_ I let out another lascivious whimper as he tugged again, the sensation of my dick rubbing against the cum-soaked towel beneath me overstimulating me.

“Um, okay. Well, you sound like you’re busy, so I’ll leave you to it. Just call us if you need anything. Bye!”

“Y-yeah, really busy, thanks, I will! Bye!” I responded, hoping I didn’t come across as a total creep as I hung up. Finally, the canine stood still, and I sank my head to the ground, my ass in the air, still knotted by Duke.


End file.
